


This Myth is Real

by CitrusButItsCharlie, UnderScore_Writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, TW_LegNeckBur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusButItsCharlie/pseuds/CitrusButItsCharlie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderScore_Writes/pseuds/UnderScore_Writes
Summary: An un-named character goes out into the woods, to find some myth. Some myth called LegNeckBur. A monster their friends called it. While walking into the woods they find a journal and in it, well, somethings better be left un-read
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> An un-named character goes out into the woods, to find some myth. Some myth called LegNeckBur. A monster their friends called it. While walking into the woods they find a journal and in it, well, somethings better be left un-read

I walking threw out the woods. I was wearing what anyone would wear in Britain in the great old month of October, a hoodie and leggings. I had my climbing boots on as well. The reason I was out in the woods in October, in Britain, about 2 weeks away from Halloween? 

My friends told me that here, in boring old Britain that wasn't on the news, something big happened. A giant ass hole was in the ground to get this monster stuck there while they murder it, but one person walked up to it and showed it "love". And everything got better. They even made the hole it's home till it became human. 

It happened like 20 years ago or so. But if anything I think it sounds like a kiddie tale or something they pulled out of their asses to get me to go and explore. Here's the thing, I run my own little, give me a myth and I'll give you a price kind of thing. Someone comes in with a myth I give them a price to pay me so I can go and find out if it was real or not. 

I also work as an artist. And no-one has been coming in with myths so I've been staying inside working on art. So they might of made it up for me so I can get out. But when someone pays you around a 1,000 euros, how picky can you be? 

The name of the monster is LegNeckBur, if anything I find the name stupid. Why the hell would it be named Leg-Neck-Bur? Out of all the words in the English language these are the words they chose.

I was too lost in my thought to realize I was still walking and I tripped over something. I look back to see if it was something I could steal but all it was....something. The leaves where covering it. I move the leaves out of the way and see it's a medal box. I sighed and pulled it out. I just wanted to see what was in it. 

After all the tress where the name, the leaves on the ground where the same and there was no WiFi here and if you think I was using my data out here in the open your out of your god damned minds. I opened the box to see a rather dusty notebook. Like those ones from school. Yeah, here in a box, either a kid really didn't want to do their work or some thought it would be a cool prank.

I shrugged my shoulders and dusted the book off. To see that it was a rather something titled 'My Findings' or 'My Fishings' or anything that started with a Fi and ended with an Ing for the second word. The hand writing was horrible and so was the spelling. Distasteful. I rolled my eyes and opened it to the first page. On the front half of it, nothing was written. 

The back side of it, however had a picture, Looked like a sketch of a Monster. Legs, Wings, everything looked so every weird. There was one thing that stood out to me. The head with a little 'x4' under it. At least that's what I think.

I looked at the wings, just a 7ft with writing about it being colored flesh wise. Confusing to me, how, is that not everyone has the same color of skin so it must be the color of his skin, yet, we get no picture on this page about the color of his skin. 

The sketch of the whole thing was fucking terrifying. 10ft fucking tall, stupid Americans with their weird ass feet. Whatever, 10ft tall, 4 heads, a weird as tail, the wings and 4 fucking legs. I can't even see it's arm I just know they have them because of a little sketch to the side of the head x4 thing is something about arms. Eye rings. This being has something called eye rings.... 

I have no idea anymore. I needed a break. I closed the Journal. Not wanting to deal with it, I threw it into my neon yellow backpack and continued on. I texted my friends about it. First time of the whole 20 minutes walking out here in the woods, I used my data. I just needed someone to know, So if I die or get lost, they'll know about this fucking journal and this monster. I know no idea if that was LegNeckBur but if it was, I wouldn't be shocked.

All thought the thought of it being LegNeckBur haunted me I couldn't care. I had one goal, and it was to find out if this myth was real or not and this journal, this fucking journal might help me along the way.


	2. WHAT THE FUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few pages gets weirder and weirder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Gore(I guess) Body Horror
> 
> Read with your own risk

I started to pitch my tent. It was around 8pm. I turned my phone off completely. Not wanting to waste my battery after all. It was the only thing that could get me back to my house If anything I found this to be boring so why not go and read the journal? I'll pitch the tent later! I walked over to backpatch and grabbed the book, moving threw the bags of M&M's, bottles of water and stuff for my tent. 

I flip to pages 4 and 5 to see, words all crossed out and re-written. Written over, some on the 5th page were dotted out, which showed a red page, I ignored the red page, though the smell was getting bad.

I tried to read the words but then being crossed out, written over, re-written and their horrible spelling and handwriting I could only make out four words 'He' 'Help' 'Panic' 'Blood'. That got me worried for the person who didn't introduce themself. I just seemed to care about words repeating and and being crossed out. But why....why those words? Why? 

I flipped to the next page to see red. Just red, I was so confused but it seems to see threw, I could still see the blue lines of the notebook paper. I could even see the white, and marks and paint doesn't do anything like that, and it seems so smoothed coloured so it couldn't be coloured pencils or crayons. 

Really the only thing that came to mind was blood.....I pushed it aside. No way it would be blood. I flipped the page, I think, I think I proofed myself wrong. Flesh. Human flesh taped onto the page.

The smell was horrible, it was like something was rotting, and something way. I threw the book on the floor. I felt like I was gonna throw up. I walked away from the book and from my camping site. Just in case. I sat next to a river, to calm down.

And if I threw up I could clean my mouth quickly. I sighed as the feeling boiled down and I just sat there. I got up, I got an idea, throw the book into the river and forget about it. I walked backed over and used a stick to close the book.

Grabbing it, it held it out in front of me and walked back over to the river. Throwing it in there and making sure it was in the river, I sighed as I walked over and finished pitching my tent. I smiled as I grabbed a bag of M&Ms and Water, and sat next to a fire pit that I dug out but was to lazy to start a fire in. I could do it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, oh god, audio log 2
> 
> My gods.....name [--] [--] please note that this, this is un like anything i've ever read.....my my fucking gods, i-.......... *the noises of them walking on leaves fill the quiet, you can here them re-start a fire*....fire almost went out....this....this has to be about LegNeckBur...I can't....it's....i need to get rid of it.....but......I need this.......god fucking damn it....I threw it in the river.....I made my tent and now......i go into my tent, it's laying there......I......not even wet.......did I even throw it in the water? It's messing with me.........my mind......I think.........I think I gotta go.....I think it's listening. Only night one and my mind is like this.....i'm sorry..........
> 
> This is [--] [--] end of audio log 2......please never read this journal.....know what....stop listening to this myth case, just pretend its not a thing, don't go looking for it......

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid thing, wasting my fucking time! Hello? Alright, audio log 1. 
> 
> Hello! My name is [--] [--] and this is my first Audio log for the case LegNeckBur. I found something cool. A journal. Bad spelling all of the way. Well that doesn't matter. The first pages had info on them. The monster is 10ft which here in Britain is 3 meters and they have 7ft wings which is 2 meters and 1 inch. Which is pretty fucking terrifying. Whatever doesn't matter. I only read the first page and that's it. I'm planning to knock the rest of the book out after I finish making my camp site for the night. Though, maybe I don't want nightmares tonight. Whatever. 
> 
> I guess this is good bye! My name is [--] [--] and this is the end of audio log 1.


End file.
